Love's calculator
by Loz06
Summary: Donna walks in on CJ doing some figures.


Title: Love's calculator.  
Author: Loz   
E-Mail: loz06@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Category: CJ/Donna conversation, CJ/Leo pairing and everyone else is mentioned here just about…I mean literally.   
Series: Stand-alone.  
Spoilers: None.  
Archive (if applicable): The National Library http://westwingstories.com/library, also Fanfiction.net  
Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.   
Summary: Donna walks in on CJ doing some figures.  
Author's Notes: Inspired by this: http://www.lovecalculator.com  
Disclaimers: Lauren & West Wing ownership = 0% compatibility.  
  
*  
  
"CJ, what are you doing?" Donna's curiosity heightened as she cranes her neck to see what CJ is looking at, not fast enough CJ hits a random key and the computer beeps.  
  
"What did you need Donna?" In a moment CJ has reverted back to professional.  
  
"Half yearly financial statistics, CJ what's going on?" Donna gets her first look at the screen.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"CJ, you hit the Boss key on me." Donna says astounded and clicks the back key on Internet Explorer.  
  
Immediately a pink background webpage pops up.  
  
"So, what do we have here?" Donna says taking control of the mouse. "Love calculator dot com." She squeaks reading the page heading.  
  
"Are you right there Donna?" CJ cringes as she scrolls further down the page.  
  
"Don't go any further." CJ warns putting her hand over Donna's on the mouse.  
  
"And why not?" Donna's blonde hair flicks as her head moves to give CJ a devilish grin.  
  
When she reaches the bottom of the page Donna finds out what CJ was trying so desperately to hide. "Ainsley Hayes and Samuel Seaborn, 75%." She reads aloud.  
  
"I'm expecting a wedding invitation anyday." CJ replies dryly.  
  
"How long have you been doing this?" Donna goes into full perky mode.  
  
"A while." CJ comes back cautiously.  
  
A mischievous smile crosses Donna's features as she presses the back button again, amidst CJ's protests.  
  
"Claudia Jean Cregg and Daniel Concannon, 44%" The smile fades quickly.  
  
"Wasn't meant to be." CJ says softly. "I'm cursed by Bast," she adds dramatically.  
  
"Oh come on CJ, you can't tell me you believe this stupid thing, it's like consulting a magic number eight ball, lets have some fun."  
  
"Zoey Bartlet and Charlie Young, 45%." CJ says as she types.  
  
"Well see, as if Zoey and Charlie won't be married someday with ten kids." Donna adds enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok try this one." CJ tilts the screen out of Donna's vision till the results pop up.  
  
"Donna Moss and Toby Ziegler, 65%" Donna screeches and CJ cracks up.  
  
"How about CJ Cregg and Joshua Lyman." Donna types and waits for the results.  
  
"Oh my god, 78% compatible." CJ laughs.  
  
"Oh I've got one." Lightning strikes Donna. "Madeleine Hampton and Joshua Lyman." She types.  
  
"Mmm, 45%, higher than I thought."  
  
"Ok, let's try Ainsley Hayes and Joshua Lyman." CJ suggests.  
  
"Look out Sam Seaborn, 81%" Donna giggles.  
  
"How about...The President and the First lady." CJ suggests.  
  
"88%" Donna replies when the statistic shows up. "I reckon it should be a 98 but." Donna sighs wistfully.  
  
"Leo McGarry and Jenny O'Brien." CJ clicks the mouse button.  
  
"23%" Donna rasps.  
  
"Dr. Love thinks a relationship might work out between Leo McGarry and Jenny O'Brien, but the chance is very small. A successful relationship is possible, but you both have to work on it. Do not sit back and think that it will all work out fine, because it might not be working out the way you wanted it to. Spend as much time with each other as possible. Again, the chance of this relationship working out is very small, so even when you do work hard on it, it still might not work out. " CJ reads sadly.  
  
"Do you suppose that's what happened?"  
  
"I don't know." CJ sighs. " But what is with Dr. Love."  
  
"I think someone's compensating for the lack of other things." Donna laughs.  
  
CJ starts typing furiously, ignoring Donna's request to know whom it is.  
  
"Toby Ziegler and Andrea Wyatt, 81%" Donna reads when CJ shows her.  
  
"They were good together." CJ recalls.  
  
"Oh my god CJ, that's sexual harassment." Donna shrieks showing her the screen. Lost on a trip down memory lane CJ didn't notice Donna type in the next paring.  
  
"Claudia Jean Cregg and Leo McGarry, 91%" CJ reads in amazement.  
  
"Like older men do you CJ." Donna teases.  
  
"Oh come on Donna, you said yourself it's a stupid game."  
  
"Well I've changed my mind and I'll prove it to you." Taking over the controls CJ sat back to watch Donna.  
  
"Tad Whitney and Claudia Jean Cregg." She says as she types.  
  
"49%, the chance of a relationship working out between Claudia Jean Cregg and Tad Whitney is not very big, but a relationship is very well possible, if the two of you really want it to, and are prepared to make some sacrifices for it. You'll have to spend a lot of quality time together. You must be aware of the fact that this relationship might not work out at all, no matter how much time you invest in it."  
  
"Well that's true." CJ states sitting forward. "There was a lot of my time invested and sacrifices with no outcome...not much sacrificed on his part." CJ reflects.  
  
"Hey, lets see if you were right." CJ swings round the computer, refusing to show Donna what she was typing, when the results come up CJ immediately erases them - Joshua Lyman and Joey Lucas, 97%  
  
"Who was it?" Donna asks.  
  
"No one." CJ covers. But Donna grabs the screen and goes back to the page.  
  
"If only I could match make like that for myself." She sighs when she sees the results.  
  
"Arrggh, this is getting depressing, lets have some fun."   
  
"Ahhh...ummm." CJ's fingers wiggle over the top of the keyboard. "Ainsley Hayes and... Leo McGarry."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have our office stud." Donna laughs out loud. " 93%, looks like you'll be sharing him CJ." The comment earns Donna a playful hit.  
  
"Ok, ok, Zoey Bartlet and Sam Seaborn." Donna clicks away at the keys.  
  
"Aaggghhh, 72%." CJ laughs.  
  
"Do Josh and I." Donna says quietly.  
  
"You really want to know?" CJ says looking at the figure, as Donna vigorously nods her head. "It's 53%."  
  
"I don't really care..." Donna trails off and CJ knows she does.  
  
"Oh how about..." The keyboard clicks again. "Donatella Moss and Clifford Calley." CJ presses the calculate button.  
  
"This one will be really low." Donna laughs waiting for the page to load.  
  
"75%." Donna draws a sharp breath.  
  
"We have a winner." CJ says softly, aware of the effect the stupid game has had on Donna.  
  
"I've got to get back to some real work." It's a hasty retreat out of CJ's office by Donna but CJ stops her before she's out of sight.  
  
"It's just a stupid thing Donna, I'll bet you in six months time nobody is where this Dr. Love says they should be."  
  
|~*~|   
  
6 months later  
  
For three months CJ and Leo had been seeing each other and on this their 'Three month Anniversary' though CJ hated celebrations, she wanders back to the love calculator and types in their names again, as if the passage of time might alter the number.  
  
It still stands at 91%  
  
Underneath the figure is a 'send this page to a friend' option and CJ chuckles at the thought of Leo opening it in his office.  
  
She clicks the link and addresses it to L.McGarry@WhiteHouse.gov  
  
Later that night  
  
"Hey!" The slight figure stands in her doorway.  
  
"What do you need?" CJ asks pleasantly.  
  
"I'm here on pleasure not business." He says coming in and shutting the door.  
  
"Well, come sit on my couch." She summons.  
  
"Hi." He kisses her quickly before they sit down.  
  
"So I got an email from you today." He pulls the print out from his pocket and CJ laughs a little. "What is this about?" He asks with a smile.  
  
"About 6 months ago..." Her speech is littered with laughter. "I went to this webpage, Donna was with me and typed in different staff members, seeing what numbers we got."  
  
The bemused look on Leo's face only makes her want to laugh more.  
  
"You and I got that number and Donna got a pretty good one as well, but I told her that in six months time we wouldn't be where this so called Dr. Love said we should be."  
  
"O-k"  
  
"But it turns out I was half wrong, with you and I?"  
  
"You know you really are just a statistic." He shakes the piece of paper grinning. "Actually Donna came to see me today."  
  
"What about?" CJ links fingers with his.  
  
"She told me she's seeing that guy again."  
  
"What guy?"  
  
"The opposition one, you know, Clinton, Callum or something."  
  
"Clifford Calley!" CJ says in disbelief.  
  
"That's him."  
  
"That stupid website was right." She says in amazement.  
  
"So I don't take you gambling."  
  
"Good god no." CJ laughs. "What did you say?" Seriousness returns.  
  
"It's Ok with me, the stuff is all over, so there's no reason why not. Bartlet will want to meet him of course...eventually."  
  
"Don't know that he'll be giving him an office next to Ainsley Hayes though."  
  
"She doesn't need the company, she's got Sam and of course I had to fend her off for you." CJ adds. Leo looks at her like she's speaking Swahili.  
  
"The..." She tells him gesturing to the paper in his hands.  
  
"Can predict how much Bartlet will win by in the next election?"  
  
"We're going home." CJ says getting up and rolling her eyes. "That webpage should come with some sort of warning, not to be taken seriously."  
  
"You did." Leo offers.  
  
"And it's people like me that it needs to have a warning for." Leo looks hurt. "I'm not worried about what we look like on paper, or the fact that a few miscellaneous letters of our names look good numerically."  
  
"Only that we're good together." She kisses his forehead and takes the paper from his hand, scrunching it in a ball and tossing it in her bin. 


End file.
